The present invention relates, in general, to edge trim assemblies of the type mounted on boat windshields, and more particularly, to boat windshield top edge extrusions or headers and methods for their formation.
Trimming or finishing the edges of boat windshields has become more complex over the years as the windshield shapes have progressed from simple rectangular panes to complexly curved and obliquely oriented windshields. The most common approach currently in use is to employ a metal extrusion which is stretch formed on a die to the curved shape of the edge of the windshield glass to be trimmed. Usually the edge trimming extrusion is formed from aluminum and has legs or arms that define a windshield receiving longitudinally extending channel. A gasket, such as a vinyl or thermoplastic gasket, is mounted between the windshield channel in the extrusion and the glass so as to seal and cushion the windshield edge assembly.
Typical of boat windshield top edge or header extrusions shown in the prior art patent literature are the extrusions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,980; 4,993,351; 4,151,620; 3,172,419; 2,937,652 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,368. These prior art extrusions are designed primarily for use along the top edge of the boat windshield, but numerous patents also exist which relate to boat windshield mounting extrusions that extend along the bottom edge of the windshield and mount the windshield to the deck of the boat. Typical of these patented bottom edge assemblies are the extrusions set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,250; 4,815,410; 4,750,449; 4,349,944; 3,978,353; 3,810,267; 3,654,648; 3,021,535 and 3,016,548.
In addition to the extrusions found in the patent literature, numerous top and bottom edge extrusions have been employed by leading boat windshield manufacturers. Typical of some of these commercially produced top edge extrusions are the extrusions shown in The Loxcreen Company, Inc. die drawings Nos. 9689, 9402, 9264, 7636, 7131 and 4340. Similar top edge assemblies have been commercially available through Water Bonnet Manufacturing.
In addition, every earlier boat windshield curved top edge assemblies have been extensively commercially used. Photographs showing a 1964 Century Resorter top edge windshield trim, for example, show a channel member which receives the top edge of the windshield and is secured by set screws into a slotted cylindrical pipe. The entire assembly is bent to match the curve of the top edge of the windshield.
Windshield top edge assemblies to which canvas or fabric canopies can be secured also have been commercially exploited for years. Photographs showing top edge assemblies on BAYLINER boats made in the 1960""s in which the edge of the canvas is trapped in the top edge extrusion and in which a snap component is mounted to the top edge extrusion are well known.
Boat windshield top edge assemblies or extrusions perform several functions. They provide an aesthetic finish for the top edge of the windshield. They act as wear surfaces which prevent damage to the windshield, and they can be used for securement of canopies or Bimini tops to the windshield.
The prior art windshield top edge assemblies have been found to have certain limitations. Brushed and anodized aluminum can have a very nice appearance, but it would also be highly desirable to use other appearance enhancing materials, for example, stainless steel. To some degree plastics have been employed, but they lack the durability which would otherwise be desirable. Additionally, some of the windshield edge assemblies are highly reflective and can be a distraction to the boat driver under certain sun conditions. Finally, while aluminum has greater durability than plastics, unless very expensive and heat treated or electro-polished aluminums are employed, they still do not have the durability and wear strength which would otherwise be desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield edge assembly and method of forming the same which is well suited for use as a top edge assembly for curved boat windshields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composite windshield edge assembly in which different materials can be employed and interlocked together during stretch forming of the windshield edge assembly into a curved configuration suitable for mounting on a boat windshield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windshield edge assembly having increased durability and aesthetic flexibility.
A further object is to provide a windshield -edge assembly and method which is more cost effective in its ability to incorporate expensive appearance enhancing materials, and have greater ease of manufacture.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a windshield edge assembly which is less reflective in the direction of the boat driver, can be used to secure Bimini top canopies, and is adaptable to a wide range of curved windshield edge configurations.
The windshield edge assembly and method of the present invention have other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawing and following description of The Best Mode of Carrying Out the Invention.
The windshield edge assembly of the present invention is designed for stretch forming to fit on the edge of a curved boat windshield and comprises, briefly, an elongated base member having longitudinally extending legs defining a longitudinally extending windshield receiving channel and a longitudinally extending cap receiving structure; and an elongated cap member mounted on the cap receiving structure, of the base member. The cap member has a longitudinally extending first side edge and a longitudinally extending second side edge. The cap receiving structure and first and second side edges of the cap member are cooperatively formed to interlock against separation of the elements upon stretch forming of the base member and cap member together to a configuration for mounting on the edge of a curved windshield.
More particularly, the base member of the edge assembly preferably includes a clamping arm positioned on a second or concaved side of the assembly which is clamped down against the cap as the cap and base member are stretch formed about a curve. The convex or first side of the stretch formed extrusion and cap will automatically lock down and engage against a first shoulder provided on the base member. The base member preferably is an extruded aluminum member, with the cap being a roll formed stainless steel cap, or extruded aluminum cap, having an inverted U-shaped cross section. The side edges of the cap extend inwardly into recesses or channels provided along the front and rear facing sides of the top portion of the base extrusion.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method of stretch forming an edge assembly for a curved windshield is provided which comprises, briefly, the steps of mounting a longitudinally extended cap member on a longitudinally extended base member having a windshield edge receiving channel therein; and stretch forming the cap member and base member while mounted together by longitudinally and arcuately plastically deforming the cap member and the base member by an amount and in a transversely curving direction producing tight interlocking engagement between the cap member and the base member. During the stretch forming step, a clamping arm on the base member preferably clamps down against the cap member to prevent the cap member from buckling out away from the base member on the concave side of the curved edge assembly.